As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in a conventional scheme, a transmission 1 and a rear axle 2 are connected to each other by a propeller shaft 3, and the rear axle 2 is mounted on the upper surfaces and at the middle portion of leaf springs 4 by an inactive mounting bracket 5 and U bolts 6.
Power output from transmission 1 is transmitted to the rear axle 2 through a propeller shaft 3, so that a vehicle is driven. The rear axle 2 is moved upward and downward in conjunction with suspension geometry, such as leaf springs 4 and a shackle 7, in a direction indicated by an arrow “A” during the driving of the vehicle.
Meanwhile an output shaft of transmission 1 and an input shaft of rear axle 2, which are coupled to each other by propeller shaft 3, should be aligned with each other on one straight line in order to satisfy constant speed conditions of universal joints, thereby minimizing vibration, noise, and the loss of power.
However, since the rear axle 2 is moved as described above due to different conditions such as road condition, weight of passengers and loaded goods, the output shaft of transmission 1 and the input shaft of rear axle 2 are misaligned with each other by an angle depending on the inertia of load during the driving of a vehicle. For this reason, there occurs a problem in that vibration, noise, and the loss of power are increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.